


01001100 01010101

by XLKSLBCCDTKS



Series: 01001010 01001100 [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abuse in the Caboose, Angst, Blow it like a floot, Bottom Kim Jonghyun, Bottom Lu Han, Crossdressing Jonghyun, Crying Kim Jonghyun, Drunk Sex, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mmm them tags, Random - Freeform, Randomness, Riding, Smut, Taemin is manly??, That means rape, Why Did I Write This?, i'm done now, partially crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XLKSLBCCDTKS/pseuds/XLKSLBCCDTKS
Summary: Jonghyun groaned as he was slammed down onto the stranger’s bed, the smaller man quick to leave hickies and love bites all over him, a reminder of this night. He was too hammered to recognise that the man currently riding him was his idol, and the man he looked up to. Looks, career, this man had everything Jonghyun wished he had.(A/N - First person to comment the translation of the title gets a mention in the notes. HINT: 01000010 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101)(A/N - In this, Jonghyun is 18 at the beginning and LuHan is 20 in the beginning. DO NOT comment anything about their ages.)





	1. The Deer

**Author's Note:**

> I use - rather than * for censoring cuss words just because it's easier to reach on my keyboard..  
> THIS CONTAINS GRAPHIC DESCRIPTIONS OF RAPE AND VIOLENCE. THERE IS A PANIC/ANXIETY ATTACK AND I APOLOGISE IF IT'S INACCURATE IN ANY WAY.

Jonghyun groaned as he was slammed down onto the stranger’s bed, the smaller man quick to leave hickies and love bites all over him, a reminder of this night. He was too hammered to recognise that the man currently riding him was his idol, and the man he looked up to. Looks, career, this man had everything Jonghyun wished he had.

When he woke up the next morning he let out a soft groan and his head screamed at him in pain. 

“F-ck, I still have work..” He sighed, rubbing his eyes and making his way to the bathroom. He brushed his hair, teeth, and gave himself a quick round of masturbation before he took a shower and put on his uniform.

Working as a waiter sucked. Especially when his uniform was in a skirt.

The café he worked at hired people for looks, not skill, and the whole staff was men. The smaller, more feminine ones wore skirts and crop tops, while the larger, more masculine males had no shirt, and only boots and pants. It was meant to be a “gay-supportive café”, but it was just sexual harassment waiting to happen, which did happen.

Every week, every day, every hour, every minute. 

Every single time Jonghyun went to deliver tea to a customer, someone purred and called him a kitten or something along those lines, grabbed him and groped him. They told him to come to their place after work, which he never did. Needless to say, he, among the other “feminine” employees, got himself off during their breaks a lot.

The only reason he put up with this was because it was the only job that would accept him. 

Taemin, a friend who he had met here, rubbed his shoulder as he came in the back. Jonghyun had no idea how this guy had been classified as masculine, the d-mn kid was smaller than him with no muscle, and he had seen this guy bent over the back table by Minho, their other friend, willingly taking him in.

“Another day, another million rapes.” Jonghyun sighed.   
“You guys have it so easy, you don’t realise how many disgusting, dirty fingers shoved up my ass with no warning..”

“I think I just look young enough that people back off from me.. Minho, though.. He says every day at least 5 people try to suck him off, or bend over for him, or both..” Taemin sighed.   
“This f-cking job sucks. I don’t know how no one has gotten arrested yet.”

Jonghyun nodded in agreement with a sigh. 

“Jonghyun, the man requested for his tea to be delivered by you personally.” Their manager said simply with no guilt or sympathy, before just walking back out.

Jonghyun sighed, whining as he got up, getting the tray and taking it out.

Waiting for him was a large, muscular man with blonde hair and several rings. He seemed to be waiting, a large smirk on his face.

A deep frown covered Jonghyun’s face as he approached the man. He set the cup down, barely finishing his simple statement of “Here is your tea, sir” before he was grabbed and shoved against the wall by the man’s large, strong hand, back facing the blond. His heart started to race as the man chuckled, pulling up Jonghyun’s skirt and shoving his underwear to the side. 

“Such a pretty little kitten, you’re so tight for me, huh?” The man growled with a chuckle, shoving one of his giant fingers into Jonghyun’s unprepared ring, making him squeal and squirm, starting to cry. Everyone looked over, but no one did anything. He was forced to put up with it until it got too much for him to handle.

Suddenly something much larger was shoved into the teen, and Jonghyun realised that this was the man’s c-ck.    
“Stop! Stop it, please! I don’t want it!” Jonghyun screamed at the top of his lungs.

The man didn’t listen, starting to slam in and out of him while the teen screamed and sobbed, hot tears and saliva covering his face. He could tell he was being ripped open, and he could feel blood dripping down his thigh.

He was suddenly dropped and the  _ thing _ that had invited itself into him was gone. He sobbed loudly and curled up in a ball, desperately trying to cover his whole body up with the skimpy clothes.

Minho and Taemin ran out and picked him up, saying soothing things to him, but it didn’t help any as he was trembling and holding the both tightly, whimpering.

When Jonghyun looked back out at them, he realised a man only Taemin’s size was beating the man senseless. His eyes widened as he realised that this was Lu Han, LU F-CKING HAN, his idol, beating the sh-t out of a guy for him.

He fainted at the realisation, and Taemin panicked, shouting at Minho to get him better clothes.

Jonghyun woke up in a hoodie and sweatpants in the arms of- No, it couldn’t be. It was! He woke up in the arms of his idol, Lu Han. They were no longer at the cafe, in fact, from a familiar aroma Jonghyun knew he was in his own room.

“He’s awake, get him some water!” LuHan exclaimed at Taemin, who ran to the kitchen.   
“Are you okay, love?” LuHan whispered to Jonghyun, pressing their foreheads together, kissing his nose.

“L-Love?” Jonghyun asked in a squeak, unable to process everything going on.

“Remember last night, sweetheart?” LuHan asked softly, worried.

Jonghyun froze as everything hit him.

-the previous night-

Jonghyun was drunk off his -ss, trying to stumble to the door when he fell over.

LuHan picked him up, pouting.   
“Hey, I’ll drive you home. My name’s Lu, yours?”

“I’m Jonghyun..” Jonghyun mumbled, hiccuping.

~

“I’ve gotta get home so I can go to work tomorrow.. Wanna go out with me after we both get out?” LuHan kissed the panting Jonghyun’s cheek.

Jonghyun nodded, smiling.    
“Bye, baby. See you tomorrow.”


	2. We Meet Again

“I guess you don’t remember.” LuHan sighed.  
“Well, are you alright, Jonghyun?”

Jonghyun shook his head, whining.  
“It feels like I got ripped in half and then beaten..” He sniffled, curling up but then crying out in pain, lying back down.

LuHan pouted.  
“Minho and Taemin will get you a nice, hot bath. I’ll.. Be on my way.”

Before Jonghyun could ask LuHan to stay the other was out the door and on his way home and Taemin and Minho were carrying him to the bathroom.

It was a week before Jonghyun found out that the incident got the cafe shut down and he got a job at another one, though this one was much better. The whole staff was friendly, and he met so many new friends there, specifically Kibum, Onew, Nam-Joon, Jimin, Jin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi, and Hoseok. The best part about this job? Their uniforms were whatever they happened to be wearing. For Jonghyun, this meant his uniform was a hoodie and sweatpants most of the time.

Jonghyun was perfectly happy being a barista, along with Taemin, Key, Minho, and Onew. The other 7 were waiters, and there were 11 others but Jonghyun didn’t know their names.

They joked around, teased each other and such, and no one put their hands on anyone else when it was unwanted.

He loved it.

One day, two weeks after the incident, however, a familiar face showed up.

Jonghyun felt his heart clench and unclench and start to pound. His head spun and his stomach did flips. The cup he had been holding fell to the ground and shattered as his hands began to tremble and he started breathing faster, trying to tell himself everything was okay when the memory of the event only two weeks before filled his head.

“I think Jonghyun’s having a panic attack!” Jonghyun heard Onew shout, and he grabbed his head, backing himself up against the wall.

“The hell started it?!” Key asked worriedly, feeling his “son’s” forehead, making him whimper and pull away.

Taemin growled, seeing the man who had just walked in.  
“It’s that b-stard who raped him!”

“Taemin and Key, get him to the back, put him on the sofa and get him some water. Minho, call the police. Onew, stay here in case this b-tch tries anything.” Nam-Joon said quietly enough so the man couldn’t hear with a small growl as everyone else did as they were told, facing the new customer.  
“You aren’t welcome here. Get out.”

“Oh?” The man chuckled.  
“And why not?”

“Oh, I apologise, did you not see the sign? ‘No -ssholes Allowed’.” Nam-Joon glared darkly.  
“We’ve got a nice establishment going on here. We’ll serve you, but if you put a hand on a single one of our employees, we’ll call the police.”

The man chuckled.  
“Just water, thank you.”

Nam-Joon squinted.  
“And what name are we giving this out to?”

“That isn’t necessary information.” The man growled.

“No name, no service.”

“Yakumo Oomori.” The man rolled his eyes.

“His name is Yakumo Oomori.” Minho said into the phone, and in seconds police were parked outside.

Yakumo growled.  
“D-mn it!” He exclaimed. He turned quickly, punching both Nam-Joon and Onew, knocking them out. He ran to the back and grabbed Jonghyun, pressing a gun to his head.  
“Come after me and he’s dead!" Yakumo shouted, going out the back door with the gun pressed to the screaming Jonghyun's head.

"Taemin! Key! Onew! Someone help me, please!" Jonghyun screamed at the top of his lungs, crying when his friends just watched with wide eyes as he was dragged outside to the man's car and shoved into the back seat.

-

"Where's Jonghyun?!" Onew screamed when he woke up.  
"I swear, if anything happened to him while I was out I'll never forgive myself.."

Taemin looked down, starting to cry for the fifth time since Jonghyun was taken.

Minho rubbed his back, though he started to cry as well. He had been friends with Jonghyun as long as he could remember, and now he had been taken away and this man was going to rape him and torture him and all he did to stop it was watch and listen.

"Onew.." Kibum sighed, putting a hand on Onew's shoulder.   
"He.. He grabbed Jonghyun and said he'd shoot him if we tried to save him.."

Onew fell to his knees.   
"N-No, it can't be.."

There was a knock at the door.

All hopeful, they shot to their feet and ran to the door, quickly opening it.

Taemin pouted, going to sit back down along with the other three.  
"It's just LuHan.."

"What do you mean 'just LuHan'?" LuHan chuckled.  
"Anyway, I came to check on Jonghyun, to see how he's doing. Do any of you have any idea where he's at? i thought he worked here.." He fiddled with the roses he had behind his back, as he had been planning on giving them to Jonghyun.

Key sighed, rubbing LuHan's shoulder.

The light in LuHan's eyes faded to nothing as he listened to the story.

Key frowned as he saw the broken look on LuHan's face after he had finished.

"Oh.." LuHan whispered, looking down so the others wouldn't see him cry as the roses fell from his hands.

"We'll find him. I promise." Key assured him, hugging him as Taemin picked up the flowers. 

"Were you planning to ask him out?" The youngest asked softly, looking up at LuHan.

LuHan looked down.   
"M-Maybe.."

"We have to find him." Taemin pounded his fist into his palm.  
"We're going to find him and then you can ask him out and he can say yes and you two can have lots of kids together."

LuHan blushed darkly.  
"Don't think that far ahead.."

Taemin giggled.   
"Alright, alright. But still, I want nephews and nieces."

LuHan chuckled.  
"Alright, we'll think about it."


	3. I Don't Want To Be Saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I don't even remember my past.  
> I don't remember who I used to be,  
> I don't remember my friends of old,  
> I don't remember my destiny."  
> -Absentia (Pegasus Device)

_I've put up with this guy for two years._

_No one has come to save me, no one has found us, no one has taken me from him._

_He acts like he's my father. He helps me bathe every two days, he brushes and cuts my hair, he feeds me, he even makes me call him Daddy, but I'm pretty sure that's for when he punishes me._

_I don't remember who I used to be friends with, or if it was all just an illusion._

_My home is with Daddy now._

_Daddy keeps me safe._

_Daddy loves me._

-

LuHan curled up, crying into his arms in the break room. He had taken over for Jonghyun for the past two years at the cafe, but it helped with no one's heartache.  
"We're never going to find him.. He's never coming home.." He whimpered.

Taemin rubbed his arms.  
"LuHan.."

"We've lost him forever!" LuHan sobbed.

This was a normal occurence recently, a customer would ask about Jonghyun and LuHan would start breaking down in the break room (no pun intended).

Every month LuHan picked a new boquet of flowers for Jonghyun, even in the fall and winter months when plants were scarce. He kept them in a vase, changing the water every day, but they always died anyway.

Taemin sighed.  
"Today is his birthday, what do you want to do?"

"Find him.." LuHan whimpered, nuzzling into Taemin.

Taemin pouted.   
"Come on, let's go get ice cream to take your mind off things.."

LuHan sighed.   
"I just wanna go home.." He whispered, trying not to start crying again.

Taemin gave a little nod, though he knew that when LuHan said he wanted to go home he was going to Jonghyun's house.  
"You get home, I'll let Chaelin know you're leaving."

LuHan nodded, removing his apron and leaving with a sigh.

He slowly made the walk to Jonghyun's house, going in and lying on the younger male's bed.

"Jonghyun, I.. I know you can't hear me, but I really miss you.. So does everyone else back at the cafe, even Chaelin.." LuHan frowned as tears built up.  
"I really wish you'd give us some sign of where you are.. Or come back, that would be perfect, just like you are.. I really really love you, you're beautiful, I'm sorry for everything I've ever done wrong, I even stopped smoking for you, please come back to me.."

-

"Today's your birthday, baby boy, you know what that means?" Yamori purred, grinning as he stood over his just-woken Jonghyun.

Jonghyun smiled tiredly, reaching out.  
"I get to ride Daddy?"

"Good job, baby boy~"

"Could-Could we do it a different way this time?" Jonghyun asked with a pur, licking Yamori's crotch through his pants, earning a grunt of pleasure.

"What do you want to do, baby boy?" Yamori put a hand on Jonghyun's head, stroking his hair as he held the other's face close.

Jonghyun smiled and pulled back, moving to his hands and knees with his -ss facing Yamori.  
"P-Please, Daddy.."

"Ah ah, you know you have to warm up first~" Yamori growled, pulling out the flogger from the fireplace. He lifted the burning material, whipping Jonghyun across the -ss with it.

Jonghyun jumped a little, but didn't seem pained at all by it.

"Good boy, so calm~"

Jonghyun smiled, looking up at Yamori.  
"Did I make you proud, Daddy?"

Yamori nodded, but before he could say anything the door was broken open and police flooded the room, each pointing a gun at the blonde.

In that moment, Jonghyun felt his world fall apart as Yamori chuckled and pointed a gun at him. 

"Come closer to me and I'll shoot him."

"D-Daddy?" Jonghyun whimpered.  
"D-Daddy, you're kidding right?"

One of the police came closer and Yamori pulled the trigger, sinking a hot bullet into Jonghyun's shoulder.

Jonghyun froze, looking down at his shoulder as it began to bleed. He felt tears build up and fall, and he began to sob, though it wasn't from the new wound, as he didn't feel a thing.  
"D-Daddy, I thought you loved me! I even have your baby inside of me! You said you were proud of me!" He sobbed out, running to the group of police, but quickly passed out from blood loss as they opened fire on Yamori, killing him.

When Jonghyun woke up his arm was all wrapped up and he was fully dressed. A pink haired man was sitting next to him. The man appeared to be made of porcelain.

"Jonghyun! You're awake! Are you okay? Do you need anything? I haven't seen your beautiful face in so long, you're all beaten up.. Thank God he's dead now.." The man smiled in tears.

Jonghyun looked away from him, sobbing.  
"He.. He loved me.. I know he did.. He did, he did.. Daddy loved me.."

LuHan rubbed his chest.  
"Hey, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not! I want Daddy back!" Jonghyun pouted.

LuHan sighed and hugged him.   
"As long as you're safe, I guess.."


	4. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit choppy, I apologise. Ot was partly written by my beautiful and amazing friend Nick (no homo), so I'll put her parts in bold and mine in normal text, other than this.
> 
> Special thanks to Nick Xavier
> 
> Also, great job to http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoush24 for translating the title! (LU)

Jonghyun gave a small groan.  
"Who are you..?"

 **LuHan looked at Jonghyun with wide eyes, both hands on the edge of the hospital bed.** **  
** **"It's me, Jonghyun.. It's L-LuHan.."**

Jonghyun crinkled his nose a bit, confused. Then his eyes suddenly widened and he shot up out of the bed, not seeming to care as IVs were ripped out of his arms.  
"D-Daddy! I need to find him, he's alive! I know he was probably just scared earlier.."

 **LuHan shot up, gently placing a hand on Jonghyun's shoulder.** **  
** **"Jonghyun, calm down! Who.. Who are you talking about?"**

"I.. I think his name was Yamori.."

 **LuHan furrowed his brows, gently holding Jonghyun's hand.** **  
** **"That man.. He didn't mean anything, Jonghyun.. Please tell me you know that."**

"I need to see him!" Jonghyun screamed at LuHan, beginning to cry again.

**LuHan jumped back, sobbing into his arms. "Jonghyun, please! You've been gone for two years!"**

"I was perfectly happy with it for two years.." Jonghyun mumbled, stumbling past LuHan to go to the hallway.

 **LuHan looked down, closing his eyes as he bit his lip and slowly sat back down, his head in his hands.** **  
** **"What did he do to you, Jonghyun..?"**

"H-He took care of me, and he gave me food and baths and protection and he even gave me a baby.. He loved me, h-he was just scared when he shot me, that's all.."

 **"Jonghyun.. He raped you.." LuHan whispered softly, covering his face.** **  
** **"And then, he took you away from us.."**

"Just take me to him and take me home and I'll be happy.. I'm not asking much.."

 **"He's dead." LuHan said simply.** **  
** **"They shot him before they took you to the hospital. He's gone."**

Jonghyun put a hand over his mouth.  
"N-No, he isn't! You're lying!"

 **LuHan looked up at Jonghyun, his heart beginning to throb.** **  
** **"Jonghyun, I wouldn't lie to you! He's gone, and he isn't coming back!"**

Jonghyun let himself fall to his knees, lying down on the floor and crying into his arms.

 **LuHan walked over to Jonghyun, gently rubbing his back.** **  
** **"It's okay.."**

"No it's not, I'm going to lie here and drown in my own tears and no one's gonna even let out a sigh for me.."

 **"Honey, we.." LuHan sighed softly.** **  
** **"We've been trying to find you all this time.."**

"Why are you calling me honey? What's going on? I-I'm scared.."

 **"S-Sorry.. I know you don't remember..". LuHan closed his eyes.** **  
** **"I'll just give you some space if you need it.. Okay?"**

Jonghyun choked out a small sob. "I just want to know what's going on.."

LuHan rubbed his shoulder gently, sighing.   
"I'll explain it to you, as long as you promise to go back to bed.."

Jonghyun nodded, slowly going back to his bed and lying down in it, then looking up at LuHan like a puppy, earning a chuckle.

The deer boy explained to Jonghyun everything that had happened, and how everyone was reacting, though left out his own multiple suicide attempts.

Jonghyun put a hand on his head.   
"I.. I think I remember.."

LuHan gasped, patting his chest gently.  
"Excuse me, Nurse Noona, can I take him to visit somewhere and bring him back?"

The nurse nodded hesitantly.  
"For an hour, so long as you always have someone by his side. If he has any chest pain, or if he has any trouble breathing, bring him back immediately."

LuHan beamed, picking Jonghyun up like a baby.  
"Thank you, Noona! I'll take good care of him!" He exclaimed, trying to walk as fast as possible out to his car. He set him down gently in the backseat, getting in the driver's seat and startng the car.

"W-Where are you taking me? Are you taking me back to Daddy?" Jonghyun whispered as they began driving.

"No, cutie, we're going back to Fianna. I'm sure you'll remember when you see all the familiar faces~"

 

"Fianna?" Jonghyun tilted his head.

"The name of the cafe we work at~! Well, you work at, I filled in for you.. You can have your job back as soon as you get out of the hospital."

Jonghyun looked out the window, sighing.

This would be a long hour.

-

"Jonghyun!"

He flinched as 22 people screamed his name at once, and he was soon swarmed by employees.

A round of pain surged through his head. His memory went on and off, but he did remember that they were in the break room of a cafe, Fianna, he remembered. 

The smallest of all of them pushed through the many people, hugging Jonghyun tightly.

To the male's ears, all the screaming ceased, all the people faded, all he could think about was this little.... Boy? Man? Girl? The small _human_ hugging him.

"Taemin.." Jonghyun heard himself whisper as he hugged the kid back.

Taemin gasped and pulled back.  
"H-He remembers me!" He giggled.  
"He said my name! Say it again, I haven't heard it in your amazing voice in years!"

Jonghyun smiled, chuckling happily.  
"Taemin! I remember you, and Kibum, and Onew, and Minho!"

Minho hid his face, not wanting the others to know he was crying.

Jonghyun smiled softly, wrapping his good arm around Minho.  
"Yah, don't cry, I'm okay now, I'm back~"

Minho gave a small, happy sob and grabbed Jonghyun, hugging him close.  
"I thought you were dead, I thought I'd never see you again.." He whispered.  
"I love you too much for that to ever happen again, you're my best friend, Jonghyun.."

"You're my best friend too, I love you even more, Minho.." Jonghyun gave a big, goofy smile.

-

Over the next two months, Jonghyun gained more and more of his strength until he was stronger and happier than he'd ever been.

Everyone at Fianna happily worked together, and LuHan even came in every morning to check in on everyone before he had to go to do concerts and fan meets and practices and such.

Over the next two months, LuHan fell deeper and deeper in love with Jonghyun. With everything he did he was beautiful and happy, he always made jokes and put hearts in LuHan's coffee with the creamer.

LuHan always told himself to ask Jonghyun out, that this was the day.

The day he had the gut to, he went home heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a romance story about a deer, a dino, and their dorito friend ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴
> 
> But seriously though, I can't believe how many people like this, considering this is the first fanfiction I've actually had shared to people outside my friend group! Thank you all for reading, I really do appreciate it. I know I'm a can of easy cheese, but I honestly want to thank you all.  
> I love all my readers!
> 
> -Your gay boi,  
> Eruri_Trash


	5. The Broken Barista

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't get the name of the cafe (Fianna), it's Deer in Irish

"Taemin, I.. I want to ask LuHan out, but.." Jonghyun looked down, embarrassed. He sat down in one of the chairs on Fianna's patio.

"What is it, Jjonggie?" Taemin smiled, sitting across from him.

"It's embarrassing.. You have to promise you won't laugh.."

"I promise, Hyung." Taemin giggled and rubbed the older's shoulder.

All that could be heard was a tiny mumble.

"You're gonna have to speak up~"

"I don't know how to kiss.." Jonghyun mumbled, loud enough for the now giggling youngest to hear.  
"You said you wouldn't laugh!" He exclaimed, getting up with a dark blush, trying not to cry as he turned to walk away, but his arm was grabbed.

"Yah, Jonghyun, I'm sorry, it's just that it's really easy. You just gotta do it to learn!"

Jonghyun huffed, sitting down.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"

Taemin smiled.  
"Just gimme a second, I'll be right back."

Jonghyun gave a small, nervous nod. A confused look crossed his face when Taemin ran back with Minho.

"Taemin, I'm not kissing your boyfriend."

"'Course not, silly, you're kissing me!" Taemin giggled, sitting down across from Jonghyun while Minho pulled up a chair beside them.  
"He's just here to make sure he knows I'm not cheating on him with you."

"Although, if LuHan says no, I'd be perfectly fine with a threesome~" Minho joked and wiggled his eyebrows, earning a slap on the chest from Taemin.

"LuHan isn't going to say no, Minho." Taemin scolded.  
"Anyway, just practice on me, Jjonggie." He smiled.

Jonghyun hesitated.  
"This is dumb.."

Taemin rolled his eyes, leaning forward.  
"C'mon, just pretend I'm LuHan."

Jonghyun sighed, slowly leaning forward to connect their lips. He did as he was told, pretending that the lips moving against his were LuHan's, and he quickly faded into his imagination.

Taemin guided him through it, silently teaching him when to move his lips, what to do with his hands, even what was a good time to take the kiss deeper.

Still stuck in his fantasy that he was with LuHan, Jonghyun eagerly opened his mouth when Taemin licked his now plump bottom lip. The younger got a bit carried away too, but Minho finally stopped them when Jonghyun accidentally elicted a moan from Taemin.

"A-Ah, sorry Minho.." Jonghyun whispered as he gasped for air, coming back to reality.  
"Thanks, Taemin.. I think I have it now.."

Taemin smiled brightly.  
"No problem, Hyung. Go ask him out, I see him inside!"

"And remember what I said about the threesome~" Minho grinned.

Jonghyun smiled, nodding and hurrying inside, making LuHan's favorite coffee and putting a large heart in it with the creamer, then smiling and carrying it over to LuHan.  
"Yah, LuHannie~ I made your favorite~ Do you have a moment?"

LuHan was silent, other than a small "Thanks". He used his spoon to swirl the coffee around, ruining the heart drawing.

Jonghyun pouted.  
"Lu, I.. I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime~" He asked with a confident smile.

"No." LuHan answered, plain, clear, and simple.

The younger felt his heart snap in two, then three, until it was completely shattered.  
"W-What?"

"I said no. Thank you for the coffee, but no." LuHan stood up, never looking at Jonghyun's face and throwing it away on his way out the door.

Jonghyun stood still, staring at the door wordlessly. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there until Taemin tapped his shoulder, smiling. 

"Come on, sleepyhead, we're closing!"

Jonghyun didn't say anything, just grabbed Taemin and held him close. He started to cry hard into Taemin's shoulder, frightening the younger.

"W-What happened?!" Taemin exclaimed, hugging back.  
"I-It isn't time, is it?" He nervously glanced down at Jonghyun's large baby bump. They had no idea how many months he was, so they always had to be ready, especially since Jonghyun had lost his sense of pain due to how much torture he went through.

Jonghyun shook his head, whimpering.  
"L-LuHan.. I-I asked him a-and.."

Taemin frowned deeply.  
"He said no, didn't he?"

Jonghyun nodded, a new round of sobbing breaking through.

Taemin sighed.   
"Minho..!" He called, going away from Jonghyun for a moment.

The broken dino closed his eyes tightly, hugging himself while being careful not to harm his baby. When he opened his eyes he felt strong arms lifting him up, and he looked up to see Minho carrying him out to his and Taemin's car.

"I knew it. The son of a b-tch is too stuck up to care about us. He just wanted to play you." Minho growled, gently setting Jonghyun down in the back seat.

Taemin sat next to him, sadly hugging him.  
"I thought he was better than those big fancy -ssholes who only care about themselves but he isn't."

Jonghyun, who had finally calmed down in the embraces of his best friends, suddenly gave a whimper, holding his stomach.

The youngest's eyes widened.  
"J-Jonghyun?!"

"I'm fine, my stomach just hurts.."

"Upper or lower stomach?!"

"Lower.."

"Minho, reroute to the hospital. This isn't normal, he shouldn't feel pain. I think it's time."

Minho's eyes widened and he nodded.  
"Jonghyun, do you think it is?"

"I-I don't know, I've just had my first kiss today! I don't know how to have a baby!"

Taemin sighed, taking Jonghyun's hand and putting it on his lower stomach.   
"Does it feel like they're kicking more than usual?"

Jonghyun nodded.  
"Yeah, a little.." He suddenly gasped.

"What, what happened?!"

"I-I think my water just broke.."

"Minho, hospital, now!" Taemin exclaimed.

-

During the whole thing, Jonghyun never screamed, never looked in much pain, the loudest noise to happen in the room was the new baby crying.

A tired smile crossed Jonghyun's face.  
"I did it~" He mumbled tiredly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if you saw the note before I was going to say that the first comment decides gender and name of the baby but then I saw a post about Yoogeun going to a SHINee concert recently and got another idea


	6. A/N

**Hey, this isn't a chapter, sorry if you got notified and got excited, but the chapter 6 should be up tomorrow and chapter 7 is currently being written.**

**Just a bunch of stress going on with me rn so I don't want to push editing on myself today-**

**-Dibidibidis, Gay Trash Jackson**

 

**Okay I lied, but I will be doing another story that's going to be either Tao x EXO or Taemin x SHINee. If it's Tao x EXO it will be a lot longer, but Taemin x SHINee would be easier.. It's up to you guys.**

**-Dibidibidis, Gay Trash Jackson**


	7. Three Are Equal to One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was also partially written by Nick, so Bold is hers, Regular is mine

When Jonghyun and Yoogeun were finally released, the former plopped down n the couch with a sigh as Taemin happily took Yoogeun to bed.

**Minho smiled as he walked inside, sitting down next to Jonghyun and smiling. "You're a great Eomma, Jjongie."**

Jonghyun gave a little nod, just rolling over so that Minho couldn't see his face.

**Minho smiled, gently poking his cheek.** **  
** **"Are you okay?"**

"I'm okay." Jonghyun whispered, turning to smile at Minho.   
"Just tired.."

**Minho nodded, gently hugging the other and nuzzling his shoulder.** **  
** **"Come. On, I'll help you to your room."**

Jonghyun smiled.    
"Minho, it's okay, I can sleep on the couch."

**Minho pouted slightly, but nodded.** **  
** **"Alright.. But I'm sleeping on the floor right here to make sure you're alright."**

Jonghyun huffed.    
"Fine, fine, I'll go to a bed." He smiled.

**Minho giggled, smiling as he stood up and gently took Jonghyun's hand.** **  
** **"Yay!"**

Jonghyun rolled his eyes, smiling.    
"You dork~"

**"I know I am! Now, come on, let's get you comfy!"**

Jonghyun chuckled.    
"You go ahead, I'm gonna go watch the rain and I'll come join you in a couple minutes, okay?"

**Minho sighed softly, gently kissing the top of Jonghyun's head.** **  
** **"Fine. But be careful."**

Jonghyun nodded, blushing slightly and hugging Minho before going outside to sit on the porch.

**Minho smiled slightly, walking back into Yoogeun's room.** **  
** **"He's such a cutie."**

Taemin was playing with the newborn, poking his nose and such, and both of them were giggling.

**Minho giggled, standing next to Taemin and resting his head on his shoulder.** **  
** **"You two are adorable~"**

Taemin giggled, nodding.    
"He's cuter! And that's an accomplishment!"

**"You're both really cute though!" Minho giggled, kissing Taemin's cheek.**

Taemin smiled, leaning on Minho.    
"I kinda feel bad for him, though.. I mean, he's never going to meet his real dad.."

**Minho sighed softly, nodding.** **  
** **"I guess that's a good thing, and a bad one, huh?"**

"I just wish he had a different dad, you know? He looks like you're his dad." Taemin giggled.

**Minho smiled, carefully taking Yoogeun's hand.** **  
** **"I wish.. Anybody other than that b-stard."**

"Speaking of Yoogeun, where'd his mother go?"

**"He's just out on the porch for a bit, he'll be back inside in a little while."**

Taemin nodded, giggling.    
"Let's go snuggle with him~"

**Minho smiled, laughing softly as he grabbed Taemin's hand and led him out of the room.**

Taemin smiled and ran outside, though freezing when he stepped on the porch as he realised Jonghyun was sitting out on the lawn, not caring that he was getting soaking as he cried silently.    
"Jjongie, you're gonna get sick!"

**Minho bit the inside of his cheek, hopping off the porch and running over to Jonghyun.** **  
** **"I thought you were on the porch! What's wrong? Do you need anything?"**

Taemin ran over and picked Jonghyun up.    
"Come on, let's get you a warm bath.." He said softly.

Jonghyun shook his head, obviously embarrassed to be caught.    
"I'm fine, the rainwater just makes it look like I'm crying.."

**Minho placed a hand on Jonghyun's back, shaking his head.** **  
** **"You're not a very good liar.. Please, just talk to us.."**

"Y-You won't laugh?" Jonghyun asked in a small voice.

"We won't laugh, I promise." Taemin whispered, carrying Jonghyun inside with Minho close by.

**Minho nodded, walking in behind the two and gently closing the door.** **  
** **"We won't laugh, sweetie."**

Jonghyun sighed, looking down as Taemin put towels and blankets around him.    
"I.. I miss LuHan.." He whimpered.    
"I wish I never asked him out, he'd still be my friend then.."

**Minho pouted, placing a hand on Jonghyun's cheek.** **  
** **"Honey, he's not good for you anyway. He wouldn't have left if it were really meant to be."**

Taemin hugged him tightly, nodding.   
"Yeah. I don't understand why he was such an -ss, when you first went missing he came in saying he was going to ask you out.."

**"It doesn't make any sense.. And then in the cafe, he just left.." Minho sighed softly, shaking his head in disbelief.**

Jonghyun grabbed them both, tightly hugging them and sobbing into their shoulders.

**Minho held the other two close, closing his eyes.** **  
** **"It'll be okay, Jjongie.."**

Taemin nodded, picking Jonghyun up and carrying him to bed.    
"Come on, Minnie.."

**Minho walked beside the two, gently kissing Jonghyun's head.** **  
** **"It'll be okay.."**

Jonghyun shook his head.    
"Everyone says that but in the end it's just as sh-tty as it's always been.."

**"And even if they are, we'll keep helping you get through it. I promise you that."**

Jonghyun smiled slightly.    
"Really?"

"Of course, Dino." Taemin smiled, kissing Jonghyun's nose affectionately.

**Minho nodded, giggling.** **  
** **"No matter what, we'll be here for you~"**

Jonghyun smiled, purring happily as he was laid down on the bed.

**Minho smiled as he laid beside him, gently rubbing his shoulder.** **  
** **"Everything's gonna be fine."**

Taemin nodded, lying down next to them with a smile.    
"Minho-ah..~"

**"Yeah, honey?" Minho looked up, smiling as he pushed his hair back.**

"I-I've got a.." Taemin bit his lip, rubbing his crotch as slyly as possible, though he couldn't hide it.

**Minho giggled softly, nodding before he gently kissed Jonghyun's head.** **  
** **"We'll be right back, okay?"**

"Wait, you guys can stay here, I'll go out to the couch." Jonghyun smiled, starting to get up when Taemin grabbed his hand, pulling him down and kissing him roughly.

**Minho gently kissed Taemin's neck, carefully hugging him from behind.**

Taemin pulled out of the kiss to gasp, leaning his head back.

Jonghyun bit his lip, as he had never been dom before, but leaned forward and teased Taemin's adam's apple with his tongue, earning a small moan.

**Minho smirked slightly, gently rubbing Taemin's length through his pants.**

Taemin gave a whiny moan.    
"A-Ah, such mean Hyungs, always teasing me.."

Jonghyun gave a little chuckle, pulling Taemin's shirt off of him and leaving hickies across his chest.

**Minho bit his lip, slowly unzipping and pulling off Taemin's pants.** **  
** **"You're so cute~"**

Taemin bit his lip, bending over so his -ss was pointed toward Minho and he could suck on Jonghyun's length through his pants.

**Minho pushed his own pants down, gently rubbing Taemin's sides before sliding his tongue into the other's entrance.**

Taemin gave a loud gasp, entire body tensing up in surprise.    
"A-Ah, Hyung, it's so warm.."

**Minho chuckled softly, slowly thrusting his tongue in and out of the other male.**

Jonghyun bit his lip, starting to get hard just from watching the actions of the other two.

"H-Hyung, please f-ck me.." Taemin whimpered in between lewd moans.

**Minho pulled his tongue out, kissing Taemin's cheek as he lined himself up, pushing into the other slowly.**

Taemin gave a loud mix of a gasp, moan and a whine, unzipping Jonghyun's pants and taking his full length into his mouth, earning a groan of pleasure.

**Minho moaned softly, starting to thrust faster and palm Taemin gently.** **  
** **"You're so tight~"**

Jonghyun pet Taemin's hair, releasing a string of moans.    
"F-ck, your mouth is so hot.."

**Minho bit his lip, holding back a moan as he slammed into Taemin's prostate. "Sh-Sh-t.."**

Taemin gave a small scream, using his trembling hand to pump Jonghyun as now he was moaning too much to keep it in his mouth.    
"I-I'm gonna c-cum~!"

**Minho moaned as he held Taemin's waist, gently biting his neck and sucking to leave hickeys.**

Taemin panted for a moment before releasing a pleasured scream, white exploding on his chest. He moved his mouth to Jonghyun's length to swallow as the older came.

**Minho smiled, gently kissing Jonghyun and running a hand through his hair. He placed his hands on the other's chest, gently nibbling his lip.**

Jonghyun gave a little gasp as his lip was bit, and he began to pump Minho to bring him to orgasm.

**Minho let out a loud moan, tilting his head back and bucking into Jonghyun's hand.**

Jonghyun leaned forward and bit Minho's neck, using his thumb to tease his slit.

**Minho whiled softly, holding Jonghyun close as he started to leak into his hand.** **  
** **"F-F-ck.."**

Jonghyun pulled back, moving his head down to start sucking Minho off.

**Minho groaned before giving a small scream of pleasure as he came in Jonghyun's mouth.** **  
** **"Jjongie~!"**

Jonghyun's eyes widened in slight surprise but he happily lapped up the liquid, releasing a small moan of his own.

**Minho panted softly, petting Jonghyun’s head.**

Jonghyun smiled.    
"Taemin-ah-" He stopped, realising the youngest was fast asleep.

**Minho smiled, gently kissing Taemin's nose.** **  
** **"Let's put all our clothes back on, then we can sleep too~"**

Jonghyun giggled and nodded, putting his sweatpants and his hoodie and lying down next to Taemin.

**Minho smiled as he pulled his shirt back over his head, laying on the other side of the youngest.**

"Hey, Minnah?" Jonghyun whispered, snuggling with Taemin and him.

**"Yeah?" Minho smiled, resting his head on Taemin's arm and looking up at the other.**

"I love you." Jonghyun whispered with a little yet bright smile, happily nuzzling into Taemin's chest.

**"I love you too, honey. And so does Taemin." Minho smiled, gently kissing Jonghyun's nose.**

Jonghyun gave a small giggle, quickly falling asleep.

**Minho smiled, holding both of their hands before falling asleep as well.**


	8. Not All Surprises Are Good

Jonghyun was the first awake, and after kissing their heads he went to make them breakfast.

**Minho was still snuggled up to Taemin, his head resting on the other's chest.**

Jonghyun brought in pancakes and smiled, setting them on the bed.   
"Yah, Minho, Taemin~"

 **Minho yawned softly as he woke up, his nose twitching slightly as he sat up.** **  
** **"It smells like happiness~"**

 **Taemin woke up a minute later, wiping his eyes and smiling up at the other two.** **  
** **"Good morning~!"**

Jonghyun giggled.   
"Good morning, cutie." He said softly as he gave them both plates.

 **Both smiled as they took their plates, giggling softly.** **  
** **"Thank you, Jjongie~"**

Jonghyun laughed and kissed their heads.   
"It's really nothing, guys."

 **Minho shook his head, shoving a pancake in his mouth.** **  
** **"It's definitely something!"**

**Taemin nodded in agreement, eating his own pancakes.**

Jonghyun gave another small laugh, smiling and lying down as he had eaten while he cooked.

**Minho smiled, crossing his legs and placing his plate in his lap.**

**Taemin giggled softly, kissing both of their cheeks.**

Jonghyun pouted.   
"Yah, you got my cheek syrupy~!"

 **Minho laughed, almost choking on a pancake.** **  
** **"You're already syrupy!"**

**Taemin smiled, giggling softly as he wiped the syrup off Jonghyun's cheek.**

Jonghyun giggled and leaned in to kiss Taemin, licking the syrup off his lips.

**Minho giggled, resting his head on Jonghyun's lap as he watched the two.**

**Taemin smiled, blushing slightly and kissing back softly.**

Jonghyun smiled, pulling back to hug the two.   
"I really, really want to thank you guys.. I probably would have never lived with myself after LuHan walked out if you two hadn't taken me in.."

**The two giggled, nodding.**

**"Of course, Jonghyun. He didn't deserve you anyway." Minho smiled, kissing his nose.**

**Taemin smiled.** **  
** **"Yeah. If he really wanted to be with you, he wouldn't have walked out."**

Jonghyun laughed.  
“You guys are so cute~”

 **They giggled, both clinging to one of his arms.** **  
** **"We know~"**

Jonghyun laughed.   
"We still have work today, loves. I'm gonna go take a shower."

 **Minho groaned softly, laying back and covering his head with a pillow.** **  
** **"I don't wanna go.."**

 **Taemin smiled, gently poking Jonghyun's nose.** **  
** **"Okay!"**

Jonghyun laughed, kissing Minho's head and getting up off the bed.   
"Minho, you get some more sleep, Taemin-ah, want to shower with me?"

**Taemin nodded, giggling as he stood up and stretched before gently grabbing Jonghyun's arm.**

Jonghyun laughed, kissing Taemin's head and carrying him to the bathroom.

**Taemin squeaked softly, blushing and hiding his face in the crook of Jonghyun's neck.**

Jonghyun laughed, getting the shower at a good temperature and undressing himself.

**Taemin giggled, pulling off his clothes before stepping into the shower with him.**

Jonghyun smiled and put his hands on Taemin's hips, pulling him into a kiss.

**Taemin smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around Jonghyun's neck and gently kissing back.**

Jonghyun pulled Taemin close and licked his lip before pulling back slightly, just enough that his lips brushed Taemin's as he spoke.  
"Round two?"

**Taemin nodded, gently pressing his forehead against Jonghyun's and biting his lip.**

Jonghyun gently rubbed Taemin's thigh, gently moving him up against the wall and biting his neck softly.

 **Taemin moaned softly, running a hand through Jonghyun's hair.** **  
** **"Jjongie~"**

Jonghyun smiled, gently brushing his hand across Taemin's inner thighs to tease.   
"Yes, Minnie~?"

 **Taemin whined softly, pushing himself closer to Jonghyun.** **  
** **"F-F-ck me, please.."**

Jonghyun grinned with a pur, getting on his knees and kissing Taemin's inner thighs.  
"What was that, love?"

 **Taemin blushed slightly, placing his hands on Jonghyun's head.** **  
** **"Please, f-ck me!"**

Jonghyun grinned, growling seductively and standing up, lifting Taemin's leg and putting it around himself, letting the water get on them as lubricant before pushing into him slowly and gently, not wanting to be like Yamori in his past experience.

**Taemin moaned softly, carefully pulling Jonghyun closer and kissing him softly. He ran his fingers through the other's hair, gently nibbling his lip.**

Jonghyun started going slowly, but as they went, he just went faster and faster.

 **Taemin let out a string of moans, leaning his head back slightly.** **  
** **"H-Hyung.."**

"You're t-tight.." Jonghyun whispered, loud, lewd noises leaving his mouth.

 **Taemin nodded, biting his lip as he grinded against Jonghyun needily.** **  
** **"You're b-big.."**

Jonghyun chuckled, slamming himself into the younger's prostate.

"Jonghyun-ah~!" Taemin gave a small scream, clenching around the moaning Jonghyun as they both came simultaneously and Jonghyun's nerves sang.

The older panted, slowly pulling out of Taemin.  
"A-Ah, sorry I came inside you.." He said softly, seeing the white substance drip from the panting boy's stretched hole.

"It's fine, Jjongie, I think my period started this morning anyway." He giggled, and Jonghyun's face went pale.

"God, I forgot you were born with a.. With a.."

"Jonghyun, it's really okay, Minho's came inside me so many times and I've never gotten pregnant." Taemin smiled.

Jonghyun blushed and nodded slightly, smiling. He finished cleaning Taemin up, then turned the shower off and carried the still naked Taemin to their room to get their clothes. 

Minho was already dressed, waiting for them. He whistled, taking a moment to admire their naked bodies up and down. He noticed the cum dripping from Taemin and he chuckled.  
"He treated you very well, didn't he~?"

Taemin nodded, smiling and putting on a small black dress. It was simple, yet beautiful, especially on Taemin's small form, even though he had no breasts. It had a typical top, and the skirt went down to Taemin's knees, but it had several white lines across it, some thin, others thick.  
"Does this look okay?"

Both of the other men stopped what they were doing, staring at Taemin in awe.

"Taemin, you look amazing. I feel underdressed now.." He glanced down at himself, and saw just a hoodie and blue jeans.

Taemin giggled.  
"It's your birthday, so you should dress nice! You can borrow one of my dresses!" He smiled, starting to dig in his closet.

Jonghyun looked down for a moment.  
"I'll be okay in a dress.. No one will try to touch me, n-no one with grab m-me.." His breathing quickened slightly.

Minho grabbed him and hugged him, and the familiar scent of the other calmed him down.  
"We'll protect you. I promise."

Jonghyun nodded, smiling.  
"I liked crossdressing, before Yamori came along.. I'd like to go back to it."

Taemin nodded and smiled, pulling out a blue and black dress with a low front and thin sleeves.  
"How about this?"

"I love it!" Jonghyun smiled, happily changing into it. It fit him perfectly, hugging his hips and -ss.

"You look amazing, Jjongie." Minho smiled, watching Jonghyun twirl in the mirror, admiring how it looked on him.

"Keep it. It's too big for me." Taemin giggled, and Jonghyun gasped and hugged him, smiling.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! C'mon, we're gonna be late!" He rushed to the door despite his heels, but when he opened it he froze.

"Minho, Taemin, thank god, I think Jonghyun's gone missing again, he isn't answering his-" LuHan's eyes widened as he looked up and found himself face to face with Jonghyun.  
"-d-door.."


	9. Nobody's Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is after Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne

_I lost so much when I was taken by Yamori_

_My virginity, my sanity, my memory, but most importantly, I lost my poor deer boy_

_He said he missed me but not enough I guess_

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-

"Jonghyun! Thank god, you're okay, I-I thought I'd never see your beautiful face again, God I was s-so scared! I was so dumb then, I'm so sorry.." LuHan exclaimed, but said the last part softly.

Jonghyun looked down, shook his head, whimpered, then sprinted back inside. He took off the dress quickly, put his hoodie back on along with leggings, then curled up in bed.  
"I changed my mind. I'm not going to work today."

Taemin smiled.  
"Silly Dino, c'mon." He carried him outside, then saw LuHan. He growled.

LuHan looked up, smiling softly.   
"Hey, Taemin.. I-I came because I was worried about Jonghyun.."

"Then why the hell'd you just decide he wasn't good enough?!" Minho growled, grabbing LuHan by the throat.

"Minho, let go of him!" Jonghyun exclaimed, protectiveness kicking in as he pulled Minho away and hugged LuHan.  
"Look.. LuHan, if you really are sorry, walk with me to work."

LuHan nodded, hugging Jonghyun back and stroking his hair softly.  
"I'll walk you everywhere for the rest of your life if that's what you need."

"Let us talk to him for a moment first." Minho said softly, still watching LuHan like a hawk.

LuHan nodded, letting go of Jonghyun.  
"Go talk to them." He whispered.

Jonghyun gave a tiny nod and went over to the other two, smiling softly.  
"Yeah?"

The other two gently took him inside, Taemin going off to get the dress to change Jonghyun into it.

"Jonghyun, if he kisses you or anything, don't let us hold you back. If you want to be with him, be with him."

"Y-You're sure?" Jonghyun smiled, happily putting on the dress and his disgarded heels.

Minho and Taemin nodded, smiling.   
"Of course."

Jonghyun smiled and hugged them.  
"Thank you for everything~" He said softly, kissed both their cheeks, then ran out and grabbed LuHan's hand.

LuHan whistled.  
"Y-You look amazing in that, Jonghyun! I mean- You look amazing in anything, you'd even look good naked- Wait! A-Ah, I'm going to stop talking.." He looked down, blushing.

Jonghyun laughed and kissed his cheek.  
"Thanks~ You ready to go?"

The older nodded, pouting and starting to walk with him.

"You're really cute, LuHan. I have to ask, though, why did you just walk out then and now you're talking about how I'd look naked?"

"I didn't mean to picture you naked!" LuHan whined.  
"But.. I saw you kissing Taemin, and when you asked me out, I thought you were trying to cheat on Taemin so I left.."

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 _My heart beats as I walk up to_ Fianna _. I clutch my boquet of flowers close to my chest, where my heart is pounding so hard I can hear it in my ears._

_A simple few words, that's all I need, like..  
"Jonghyun, you're really cute. Want to go out for coffee sometime? Wait, no, he hates coffee, he just likes working at cafes.. Hey, Jonghyun, I was just thinking, you're amazing. Would you like to be my girlfriend? Boyfriend! He's a boy.."_

_I sigh and go to walk to the patio, where I see him with Taemin and Minho, but what I see makes me freeze._

_He leans forward and locks lips with Taemin, and happily starts to make out with him._

_My heart shatters, and I look down, going inside to get some coffee so I can leave._

_Moments after I sit down and start to cry, I hear Jonghyun run inside, and make a cup of coffee. I wipe away my tears, not wanting him to know he hurt me._

_"Yah, LuHannie, I made your favorite~"_

_LuHan glanced up and took the cup, and swirled his spoon in the drink, ruining Jonghyun's heart drawing._

_This time there was sadness in his voice._  
"Lu, I.. I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me sometime~"

_He's cheating on them now! Well, trying to. I won't let him._

_"No." LuHan deadpanned._

_"W-What?" Jongyhyun sounded broken._

_"I said no. Thank you for the coffee, but no." LuHan walked out, throwing away the coffee on his way._

-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-

"Oh, LuHan, I was practicing kissing with him because I wanted to ask you out but I was afraid you'd kiss me and I didn't know how.."

"Yeah, Taemin texted me that and I got really embarassed.. Then this morning, I went to apologise and you just weren't there.."

"It's alright, LuHan.." Jonghyun said softly.

LuHan nodded slightly.  
"God, even with your baby bump you look amazing in that dress."

Jonghyun flushed pink, and he couldn't hide the bright smile that crossed his face.  
"R-Really?"

LuHan gave another nod, laughing.  
"I heard the baby was born?"

"Yeah.. We agreed in the hospital that Key would watch him when I had to go back to work. Minho and Taemin took him with them, and Key's going to meet them there to pick him up."

The older bit his lip.  
"Let me watch him."

"Are you sure, LuHan? He's only 2 weeks, he'll fuss at anything.."

LuHan nodded.  
"Of course. It's the least I could do, since I wasn't there to take care of you guys when he was born.."

Jonghyun smiled.  
"You're so sweet~"

"Nah~" 

They laughed and arrived at Fianna at the same time as Key did, soon followed by Minho, Taemin, and Yoogeun.

"Key, I was wondering if I could watch Yoogeun, since I have the day off.." LuHan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Of course, LuHan, he is your son." Key smiled, nodding.

"Well, not exactly.."

Jonghyun hugged LuHan.  
"To me, to Yoogeun, to everyone, you are his father."

A smile came across the deer's face.  
"R-Really?"

Jonghyun nodded, smiling.

"J-Jjongie, you're such a sweetheart.. I don't deserve someone as great as you.."

"Are you kidding?! You're Lu Han, you were my idol! You still are! Ever since I saw your first video you inspired me so much, I loved everything about you, I wanted to _be_ you.. LuHan, I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you as my beautiful boyfriend!"

LuHan blushed darkly, looking down with a goofy grin.

Jonghyun laughed and pulled away to plant a kiss on LuHan's head.  
"Love you, you big goofball."

"I love you more, lil dino~"

A giggle escaped the dino's lips, and he picked up Yoogeun from Taemin's arms.  
"I love you most, Appa!" He said in a baby voice.

"Oh, he's so beautiful!" LuHan gasped, immediately taking one of the baby's little hands.   
"He has your eyes, and your cheeks, too!" He giggled, making faces at the child.

Jonghyun smiled.  
"Here, hold him~"

"R-Really?" Before LuHan could refuse, which he would never anyway, he found the tiny boy in his arms, the child cooing and gasping. He felt tears assault his eyes, though he was happy. The boy was tiny, as if the lightest touch would break his bones. A seemingly microscopic hand reached up and explored the ecstatic deer's face, cooing approvingly.  
"Such a beautiful little boy, you are.."

Jonghyun smiled brightly, beaming as he watched his lover with their son.   
"He looks more like Minho than me.."

"You'd think he was Minho's kid." Taemin laughed, smiling and leaning on Minho lovingly.

"Oh yeah, how's that going for you two?" LuHan looked up at the two, knowing they were desprately trying to have kids but Taemin just couldn't seem to get pregnant, despite being tested several times and being told he was able to.

"Still, no luck.. We get excited every time I wake up and get sick but I just can't get pregnant.." Taemin frowned, looking down sadly.

LuHan pouted.   
"I'll pray for you guys, alright?" 

"It won't help." Taemin shook his head, Minho hugging him and holding him close.

"Soon, Love, I promise, we will have a family. Even if you have to get a donor."

"No, I don't want a donor, I want to have OUR kids.."

Jonghyun rubbed Taemin's shoulder.  
"It'll be okay, Taemin.."

Taemin gave a small nod, pulling away from Minho.  
"You'll be alright watching Yoogeun all day?"

LuHan nodded.   
"Of course! I'll hang around here for a while so the others can see him, too."

Jonghyun nodded.   
"That'd be great! I bet Suho and Jin will love him!"

LuHan giggled, nodding.  
"Come on!" He walked back to the break room with the small boy in his arms, where everyone was drinking coffee and chatting.

"Guys, meet our son, Yoogeun~" Jonghyun smiled, everyone turning around and smiling.

The room burst into laughs and giggles and happy chatter, Suho, Jin, and MinSeok running up to them.

"He's so sweet!" MinSeok smiled.  
"Look how small his hands are!"

"Look at his little eyes, he's got Jonghyn's eyes!" Jin exclaimed.

"I'm a grandma!" Suho smiled, which made LuHan and Jonghyun laugh.

"Sure, Suho, sure."

"I thought I was your baby, Mama!" Tao pouted, hugging Suho from behind.

"You are, sweetie, but LuHan is too." Suho smiled and hugged his younger son back.

"I-I can make you a grandma, too!" The Panda whined. 

"It seems like everyone can but me.." Taemin mumbled.

Minho frowned.  
"Excuse us for a moment.."

They nodded and let Minho and Taemin walk off.

"They're gonna try again." Jonghyun sighed.

LuHan kissed Jonghyun's cheek.  
"I should probably get going, customers are starting to come in. Bye, Jjongie." He smiled.

Jonghyun gave him a short kiss.  
"Bye, baby. Come to my house after I get done with work?"

LuHan nodded.  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said softly before walking out with Yoogeun in his arms.

-

Jonghyun had just gotten out of his shift when he saw LuHan's car pull up, and he smiled and ran out to it.  
"Baby, I missed you! Both of you!"

"We missed you too, Dino Puppy!" LuHan smiled, looking back at their young son in his carseat, and the outfit he had put him in.

"Oh my God, he's a little dinosaur!" Jonghyun exclaimed, squealing when he saw the little pajamas on the boy.   
"He's so cute!"

LuHan laughed.  
"He's a lil dino like his Eomma."

"Awe, you're so sweet, LuHannie.."

"Not as sweet as you." LuHan beamed as Jonghyun got in.

"You cheeseball.." Jonghyun laughed.

They went to Jonghyun's house, where they snuggled all night, other than the times they made their way into the bedroom.

LuHan drove Jonghyun to work the next day, but just as they had sat down and started talking to everyone else, Taemin burst in with Minho by his side.

"I'm pregnant!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated..  
> Sorry for the wait, a lot's been happening, but I'll update as soon as possible..


	10. Let Me Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title is also after an Avril Lavigne song  
> Also, this chapter has rape and gore.  
> Not for the faint hearted  
> Also why is this so gory holy sh-t  
> i need jesus

Everyone stood up to congratulate Taemin, whole room buzzing with excitement as they crowded around Taemin. 

But, with all the excitement, Jonghyun stumbled, smacking his head hard on the doorway, knocking himself out.

-

When Jonghyun woke up, he was alone in the room. Even LuHan was gone, he had gone home with the kids, most likely. He stood up, head spinning.

He stumbled into the main room.  
"Hey, guys, sorry for-" He stopped, starting to tremble as he looked around.

They were all..

_Dead._

Small little pregnant Taemin, with one arm on one table, the other on another table 10 feet away, and his head strewn lazily on the floor, face still appearing to be screaming. 

Minho, with countless stab wounds, eyes and tongue laid neatly next to his body.

Sweet Mama Key, pinned up to the wall by a single knife in his ear, but Jonghyun saw his head rip off of it and his dead body fell to the floor.

Good old Onew, whose face was shot so many times that you could barely identify him.

Every single one of the seven boys they started calling BTS, bodies cut open and intestines tied together in a pretty yet disgusting bow.

Lu Han, on the ground, choked to death by his own blood being poured into his throat.

Yoogeun, in LuHan's arms, screaming and crying for attention, missing his father.

And Yakumo Oomori standing in the middle of it, grinning in an eerie happiness.  
"I missed you, baby boy, we can get back to business now that all those bad people are gone~"

Jonghyun started shaking, sprinting to pick up Yoogeun and to the door, but no matter how much he pounded on it, it wouldn't open. He turned around just in time to find Yamori face to face with him.

The other took Yoogeun with a gentleness that made Jonghyun tremble. He carried him over to a crib in the corner and set him down in it, and it broke through the floor and fell into a deep black hole, and Jonghyun ran to it.

"Yoogeun!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, tears assaulting his eyes and pouring out as he stared down into the abyss, but the wood seemed to fold back up and fix itself.  
"No!"

Yamori suddeny grabbed him, picking him up by his throat and throwing him back onto the floor, but this time Jonghyun found his head on LuHan's chest. 

He sobbed and grabbed LuHan's body, hugging him and sobbing into his chest, not caring that blood got on his face. He felt his pants being ripped off of his body, and he squeaked sadly as he felt his -ss being grabbed and pulled apart.

He didn't fight as Yamori shoved his whole length in, though he did scream in pain, begging for him to stop, but he never did.

"I think he's waking up, go get him some water!" Key exclaimed, and when Jonghyun widened his eyes and looked up, the other was standing up, ear fine, and Taemin ran off, whole body together and fine.

He was suddenly lying down, LuHan beneath him.

He heard the soft cries of Yoogeun, as well as Minho hushing him, with eyes and tongue.

He felt Namjoon rubbing his back and whispering to him, while Jimin was gently petting his hair, which was oddly soothing.

He shot up, startling everyone. 

"L-LuHan, Taemin, Minho, Key, all of you! You're all okay!" Jonghyun sobbed happily, grabbing everyone that he could and hugging them all close.

"Of course we're okay." LuHan chuckled as Jonghyun let go.

"Can I hold Yoogeun?" Jonghyun whispered, looking up at Minho.

Minho nodded, carefully giving the boy over to Jonghyun.  
"Of course, he is your son.."

Jonghyun quickly held Yoogeun close to him, looking down at him and trying not to let tears fall on his little face.  
"I will always protect you, no matter what, my little dino.." He whispered.

"What happened?" LuHan frowned.

Jonghyun explained the dream to them, with every detail. Every person held the part of them that was injured in the dream, Jonghyun noticed.

Taemin put his hands on his arms, Minho on his mouth, Key on his ear, Onew on his cheeks, and all the BTS members holding their stomachs.

LuHan, however, had a hand over his heart the whole time.

Key and Suho whispered to each other for a moment, before looking back at the others.

"We're closing early today, guys." Key said softly.

"All of our BTS and SHINee members will go with Key, I'll take our EXO members, except LuHan. You need to be with Jonghyun."

"It'll be like two really big sleepovers." Key smiled, getting up and making a sign to say that they weren't going to open today.

Jonghyun smiled.  
"You guys really don't have to.."

"We want to." Taemin giggled, running out to one of the Cafe's vans, all the SHINee and BTS members following, as well as LuHan, but Jonghyun hesitated.

"Come on, baby." Key gently picked Jonghyun up, who was still holding Yoogeun, and the dinolike man nuzzled his face into his "mother's" chest as he was carried out to the van and put on LuHan's lap.

LuHan smiled, stroking his Dino's hair.   
"You're alright love.. I've got you now."


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter!

"I kinda miss you, in a way.." Jonghyun stared at the cold, hard stone of Yakumo Oomori's grave.   
"Thanks for giving us Yoogeun, and.. And for bringing me closer to everyone else. I really think that I wouldn't be in the same place with LuHan if you didn't take me. Someday, I'll tell Yoogeun and Minguk about you, but for now.. For now, LuHan is both Minguk and Yoogeun's father. You'll always have a place in my h-"

"Eomma!" Yoogeun shouted, giggling as he ran to Jonghyun and took his hand.

"Yoogeun-ah!" Jonghyun laughed, picking his now 7-year old son up.

"Who's that, Eomma?" Yoogeun asked, pointing at the gravestone as LuHan walked up, one year old son Minguk in his arms.

"No one, sweetie." Jonghyun smiled, taking LuHan's hand and kissing his husband's forehead.

"Who's hungry? Let's go to dinner!" LuHan laughed, leading them to the car.

-

"Point to what you want, Minguk." Jonghyun smiled, holding the menu with pictures up to their child so he could point.

"'Icken!" Minguk pointed at the picture of chicken nuggets.

Everyone else at the table widened their eyes, Jonghyun and LuHan getting huge smiles.

"He said his first word! He said his first word!" LuHan picked Yoogeun up out of his booster seat, twirling him around happily.   
"Good job, buddy! We're so proud of you!" He beamed.

"You guys get dinner on me." The waitor smiled.   
"Congratulations!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I enjoyed writing this, and I'll try to get a Heechul x MinSeok fanfiction up soon!
> 
> -Dibidibidis,   
> Gay Trash Jackson


	12. A/N

**The sequel is up!**

**http://archiveofourown.org/works/12918552/chapters/29517696**

**Go read it!**

**-Dibidibidis,  
Gay Trash Jackson**


End file.
